


As I Breathe Life Into You

by Caighlee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (it was kinda weird writing it that way but I like it), Angels don't have gender, Can you tell?, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I wanted Ezekiel to be cool and sweet and helpful, I'm such a Sam girl, Sam's soul, Sazekiel?, gosh that pissed me off, maaaaaaaaaybe expanded??, wonder, wrote this before we knew who the Angel really was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caighlee/pseuds/Caighlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before we found out exactly who Ezekiel actually was I wrote this because I wanted Ezekiel to be awesome and really helpful and in love with Sam's soul because who wouldn't?<br/>May be expanded on? Either with Ezekiel still in mind or I may change it to Gadreel because I seem to have a thing for writing slightly twisted love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Breathe Life Into You

Ezekial may be a warrior but they are gentle as well. They use their gentleness and a soothing voice of reason to convince Dean Winchester to allow them to possess the younger Winchester.

Even as Samuel Winchester had laid in that sterile environment and slowly let go of the life inside of him … Ezekiel could see faint whispers of the soul inside, even without all of their Grace intact. They vaguely wondered how any being – Angel, Demon, or otherwise – ever thought that Samuel wasn’t a good person filled with love. However, the conversation between Death itself and Samuel shocked Ezekiel.

Samuel sounded so tired.

Ezekiel ran through Samuel’s memories, picking up Dean’s mannerisms and quickly did his best to convince Samuel to keep living.

As Samuel’s body accepted what was left of Ezekiel’s Grace, Ezekiel was surprised even more and found themself in awe. The broken, tired soul of Samuel Winchester seemed drawn to Ezekiel and recognized damaged Grace – it wound itself around Ezekiel’s Grace. Ezekiel pushed it back a bit and instead wrapped their Grace around the broken and stitched-back-together and tired soul – comforting. They quickly created a barrier in the space between them but still let the comfort and healing powers of their Grace bleed through.

As Ezekiel inhabited Samuel’s body – the muscles and bones, the brain, the heart, the _metaphorical heart_ … oh.

Emotions Ezekiel wasn’t aware of (their other vessel hadn’t felt like this; didn’t express emotions in such a wide range or so deeply) slugged through their Grace. Within seconds Ezekiel _knew_ Samuel – Sam – Winchester. His thoughts, fears, dreams, reasons, insecurities, hopes … his somehow still standing faith.

Ezekiel cupped his Grace around Sam’s soul like protective hands and pushed a bit of Grace beyond the barrier. It filled Sam’s soul – diluted power that healed his exhaustion and a few of the scratches inflicted upon the soul. The soul settled contentedly in the cup of Grace.

Ezekiel nodded to themself; that’d do for now.

On his side the barrier Ezekiel heightened the senses and heard the voices of other Angels. So much anger, so much confusion …

Ezekiel turned to Dean Winchester – they had some work to do.


End file.
